A fabina baby story
by Llamas12123
Summary: What happens when teen mom Nina Rutter has little Cihickadee and helps her compete agents Britney Mercer? What will go on when Amber and Patricia have there kids? Will Chickadee survive the shark? What is going to happen to these teen moms? Rated T for more extereme teen pregnancy later on! Full of romance, drama, and adventure!
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS! I DON'T OWN HOA!

A Fabina baby

I remember that day I found out I was pregnant. I was 18 years old and married to Fabian. The love of my life. We lived in a small house with 2 dogs.

We where going to collage in London and had to study quite a bit.

I will start the story there.

3 MONTHS IN

"Oh my god that's cold gel!" I said as they put that clear gel on my belly to get an ultrasound.

Fabian laughed and grabbed my hand.

"We get that a lot." the doctor said with a smile.

I looked at the picture of our baby. Me and Fabian emotionally broke down.

We got a copy of the ultrasound.

(switching to weeks) 34 WEEKS IN

"Ohh! Chickadee! I want you out!" I said to my belly with my cereal spoon.

"Your naming your daughter Chickadee?"

I invited Amber over to help me decorate. And I was currently regretting it.

My baby shower was today.

"No Amber, her name is Ana and we call her Chickadee!" Fabian said for the 50th time.

"Quit kicking me!" I laughed.

Fabian smiled and put his hand on my belly.

"That's what I get all night Fabes!" I said as he felt our daughter who was violently turning and kicking me.

"Ugg!" Amber said looking at me.

"I hope Lana won't be as active as Chicki."

Amber was also expecting a baby in 8 months. I can't belive she knew the gender of the baby already. She says it's a instinct.

"I'll keep getting boxes from outside!" Fabian shouted as he left the new condo we bought.

We had just moved to Florida to finish school. I was born here and wanted Chickadee to be too.

AFTER THE SHOWER

Chicki was still kicking me. It was driving me crazy.

I started thinking about my baby. Was I too young? I really hoped I wasent. Would I be a great mom? Or a bad mom?

Fabian saw me sort of panicking and came over.

"What are you so worried about?"

He asked wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm worried about Chicki. About being a good mom."

"You will be the best mom ever Nina. Chickadee is going to love you."

Later that night at about 3 a.m I woke up to nauseous-ness.

I went over to the couch so I wouldn't barf on Fabian. Then my stomach started hurting badly.

"Oww!" I attempted to say quietly. But I totally failed at that.

Fabian came over from the bed and sat down by me.

"Are you ok Nina?" He asked looking at me worried.

"Yheaaaaaa!" I said grabbing my belly. "Ok no!" I said

"I'll call Amber." He said racing to the phone.

"Why Amber?" I asked in pain.

"Because she knows what to do in wieird And painful emergencys.

Then he called an ambulance.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"She has gone into early labor." The doctor said happily.

I smiled then groaned.

"Can someone help me please?" I said from my bed.

Fabian grabbed my hand as the nurse came in.

"Alright Nina. 1,2,3!" Fabian said looking into my eyes

4;15 A.M

"She's so beautiful!" Fabian said looking at our new daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Hurricane isaac is here so I really have nothing to do. So I guess I'll write another chapter❤❤❤

"Come on Chicki!" I coaxed my daughter. I was taking her to the water for the first time.

She ran in giggling.

Fabian and I where impressed she could walk this fast this young. 8 months old and she could RUN.

"A-ma, wa-ar! Com!" she called.

"Ok Ana." I said back.

1 MONTH LATER

"Ahhhhh!" Get this baby out!" Amber screamed into the sky.

"You lost it Am-er." Chickadee said to her from her high chair.

I watched Amber groan. She really wanted her baby out.

"Just be patient Amber." I said not looking up from the dinner I was making.

"Well I should be getting home to Alfie. He is probably hungry enough to eat the cat." Amber said walking out the door.

About 5 hours later, at 11:00, we got a call from Alfie.

"Lana was born!" He said cheerfully.

I hung up, put my sweater on, packed the diaper bag and got my family in the car.

Ana was falling asleap in the backseat.

We got to the hospital and went to Amber.

A beautiful blonde baby girl was in her arms. She was adorable.

"Say hi to Nina and Fabian!" she whispered handing her to me.

"Aww! She is precious!"

"Cute." Chickadee said from the chair next to me.

"Sorry Amber, but I have to go. Chicki wants to leave. And sleep." I said looking at our little daughter.

"Ok." Amber said softly.

We left the hospital.

I was thinking in the car, Amber was also a teen mon. Still in school. Well if collage counts. We where in this together.

Sorry the chapter is so short!


End file.
